


30 words minific －－Stargate: Atlantis

by hishiyake



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－Stargate: Atlantis

2\. Crackfic（片段）

「Major...」

「現在是Colonel了，而且我不是說過在房間裡要叫我什麼。」

 

3\. Crossover（混同）

「我想別進去比較好。」

「Why？」

「General O'Neill和Dr. Jackson在裡面。」

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

那是John頭一次如此安分不逞英雄，畢竟他不想晚上睡地板。

 

7\. Smut（色情）

Ronon認真覺得John的眼睛壞了，矮胖微禿的男人哪裡性感？

 

8\. Romance（浪漫）

John不是會把我愛你掛在嘴上的人，但Rodney總是能在早上得到一杯新鮮咖啡。

 

10\. Horror（驚悚）

Teyla一開始還無法理解，沒有咖啡對Major Sheppard來說是件多嚴重的事。

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

從什麼時候開始，每次Rodney在醫務室清醒後，總會看見John坐在旁邊。

 

19\. Time Travel（時空旅行）

「John，你老實說，小學時救了我大哥哥是你吧。」

 

21\. Adventure（冒險）

有比探索另一個星系更令人興奮的事？Rodney現在找到了。

 

23\. Fantasy（幻想）

「Off-word、Mainland、Lab、Jumper、Power Room，你還有什麼不滿？」

「我在思考著Elizabeth的辦公室。」

 

26\. Suspense（懸念）

Radek不確定Rodney的黑眼圈是因為實驗還是因為Colonel Sheppard。

 

27\. Tragedy（悲劇）

他確定自己能找回John，畢竟這種心痛，他不想再經歷一次。

 

30\. Gender Swap（性別改變）

「我告訴你多少次不要亂動，Colonel！！」

「我的錯，Meredith。」John掩不住臉上的竊笑。

 

32\. Missing Scene（遺漏片段）

當John把他壓倒在格鬥室的地板上，一切總是會朝著非預期的方向發展。

 

33\. Schmoop（溫馨甜蜜）

這個詞永遠不適用他們。John拉起棉被，將Rodney更加摟近一些。


End file.
